Light & Dark
by Theweaverofwords jb
Summary: I was walking through Eterna forest with my best friends Evangel (pronounced like Evangelion... You know, the anime series. Where the "G" makes the 'guh' sound... Or so the author's told.) the Riolu, and Inoji the Eevee. We were from Orre and we desperately sought power. Power to defeat the Pokemon 100-Battle Master, Therian! That's what I thought I wanted at least.


_Light & Dark_: Chapter one

They told me of a realm that held a legendary pokemon... I am Hikaru...

I was walking through Eterna forest with my best friends Evangel (pronounced like Evangelion... You know, the anime series. Where the "G" makes the 'guh' sound... Or so the author's told.) the Riolu, and Inoji the Eevee. We were from Orre and we desperately sought power. Power to defeat the Pokemon 100-Battle Master, Therian! That's what I thought I wanted at least. The Battle Master _was_ my dad. Until he lost a battle against Therian. The former pokemon king was still my dad of course, but he lost his sanity and killed himself. So naturally, I wanted revenge.

We had traveled to Sinnoh to gain in strength. We were walking through Eterna forest. Then _she_ appeared... She had black hair and gold eyes, tan skin and a beautiful smile. She had a Zorua, and an Eevee with her as well. She looked at me and smiled. She said in a sweet voice "You know what this means, right?"

"Uh-huh..." I said readying my lips for a kiss.

She walked closer toward me. "You ready?" She said.

"As i'll ever be..." I said.

"Cool..." she said. "Attack, Zorana!" Her Zorua dashed toward Evangel. The Zorua tackled him and licked him, dragging him a few feet away from my side along with her. Evangel looked at me with his face red as a tomato. Inoji charged toward other Eevee, but the other Eevee just threw sand at his face, making him miss his tackle.

"Ummmm... What...? Why did you...?" I looked at her and asked.

"Our eyes met... That means 'battle me'... Duh... Trainer 101!"

"S-sorry... I forgot..." I lied, because I didn't know that.

"Are you even from here?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"N-no..." Evangel flipped over Zorana, putting himself on top. "B-but I do know how to battle..." I blacked out for a second. "Inoji, Hyper Voice!" I said, turning my head in front of me. Inoji let out a huge scream sending the Eevee flying past the girl. "Clara, Dig!" The girl called out with a smile. The Eevee caught herself on the ground with her front paws and began to claw a rut in the ground. "Now, Speed Star!" A volley of stars flew from Clara. "Inoji! Substitute!" Inoji was pierced by the stars, but then he disappeared. He reappeared by my side, leaving Clara to her confusion.

"Eva! Force Palm!" I said as I turned my body to Eva, my blood suddenly boiling with excitement from the heat of a pokemon battle. Eva's hand blasted a shot of energy point blank in Zorana's face. But the Zorua was gone! What happened!? Eva looked around. "Behind you~!" The girl said. Eva looked behind him and saw Zorana in a tree.

"How?!" I asked, astonished. The Zorua began rolling on the tree bark, laughing.

Eva blushed in embarrassment.

"Double Team!" The girl said. A swarm of Zorua surrounded Eva! He and I practiced for moments like this.

"Use Vacuum Wave!" I commanded. Eva stood up and swung his arms in a street fighting motion and blew away all the Zorua. All the Zorua disappeared, but where was the real one? The girl began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?!" I yelled!

"Dark Pulse!" She said, but she didn't move her sound was coming from some other direction as well, but I ignored it. An energy wave of darkness flew out of her hand.

"Wha!? Eva, dodge! Inoji counter it with Shadow Ball!" Eva ran out the way of the blast, while Inoji shot the dark blast with its own, dissipating both attacks. Eva looked confused, while Inoji looks angry. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I looked behind me. The girl was behind me... And in front of Eva and Inoji... Wait, what? I did a double take. I realised finally, that I wasn't hallucinating. "What... The HELL... Is going on!?"

"I am the real one." The girl behind me said "That's Zorana!" She pointed to the other girl. "Zorana~! Clara~! Battle's over!"

"What'cha mean!? I ain't done yet!" I blacked out standing up again. "Wha... S-sorry! I-I zone out sometimes..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah... Why...?"

"You seem to change on the fly. Aggressive when battling, but-"

"Tame when not battling? I have schizophrenia... I get that way during fights and stuff, usually..." I said.

"Oh... Cool... So, what brings you to Eterna?" she asked, walking away. "C'mon Clara, Zorana." She gestured me to follow "You too..."

I looked at Eva and Inoji. Eva looked at me back with a timid look on his face. Inoji gave me a prideful bark. We followed the girl.

"By the way, my name's Yami... What's yours?"

"H-hikaru... Nice to meet you Yami..."

"Hee hee..."

"What...?"

"It's a cute name, that's all..."

I blushed, and said "I'm here because…. I need power! Power beyond your wildest dreams! I need to find a pokemon by the name of Giratina. Do you know where I can find it?"

The girl stopped walking. Her face darkened… "Why do you need _that_ pokemon? Where are you from, anyway?"

I was getting the idea that she didn't want anyone shady to capture that pokemon. I guess that included me, the way I sounded. "I'm from Orre. I need that pokemon, okay! It's really personal! And if I can't have it, then…!" Eva, Inoji, and I slid into our fighting stances. I could feel my consciousness fading.

She turned towards me and began to laugh. My senses returned to me when she said, "Hey, chill! I don't want to stop you! It's just… You're looking for a very powerful pokemon. Its power is said to be almost infinite. It's basically darkness incarnate, and you aren't that strong. How will _you_ beat it, let alone capture it?"

She had a point. My only pokemon were a Riolu and an Eevee. How could I beat a hundred and one opponents with those pokemon alone?! I hung my head in shame and sadness.

"You'll need to get stronger to obtain that power! Walk before you run, you know? Well, it'd be more so a mountain climb or a swim, but you get it get it, right?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How should I do that? No one can get that strong." I grumbled.

"The Sinnoh League Elite Four would like a word with you on that! Hell, my _dad_ could beat all of them in a _row!_"

"So your dad was a champ too?" I said, still depressed. "Goddamn excellent… Now I have to beat him too!"

"Nah, you wouldn't stand a chance. Even then he left my mom and I for Orre a long time ago." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Fucking deadbeat…."

"My dad probably beat him." Is what I wanted to say, but I wasn't too sure when the dad left. That and I didn't really want to crush any last bit of respect she had left for her dad.

"Anyway, I could help you. In exchange for an eensy-weensy little favor!"

I was instantly happy! A cute girl that's strong and knowledgable. With her by my side, I couldn't lose! "Sure! Whatever you want, Ms. Yami!"

"Are you sure you don't want to hear my request?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care!" I said.

"Okay… Welcome to Yami's traveling fighter group. You do know martial arts right? You appeared ready to fight me hand to hand, so..."

"Uhh... Well, yeah... But-"

"Good! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, and dragged me by my heels out of Eterna Forest. Her Zorua kept rubbing herself against Eva, making him move forward shyly. He and I were both red as tomatoes. Inoji was also red after getting one look at Clara. We all walked out of the forest, with new friends. I was beginning to think that we were an unstoppable team… Maybe….


End file.
